


Special Invitation

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Blazing Saddles (1974)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being invited to visit Bart and Lili on one of their ‘special nights’ was definitely something I didn’t predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



It didn’t happen like you’d think it would – then again my life since both of them have entered it has been pretty unpredictable. And being invited to visit Bart and Lili on one of their ‘special nights’ was definitely something I didn’t predict. I still wasn’t sure what was expected of me. When Bart had asked, he had said ‘Whatever you like, nothing you don’t.’ but… I don’t know.

I was a little unsure that it was all for real, but sure enough, when I got to the bar, there they were, just sitting together, looking like they were waiting on someone - me. I almost lost my nerve then and there, but Bart had already spotted me the second I came in. He didn’t wave me over, or call, he just stared out across the room like he’d like nothing more than to gobble me up. I swallowed, my mind racing, and was beside him before I could even think about what I was doing. Taking the empty seat that was between both of them, I sat down and ordered a drink. Lili smiled and nodded at me as if to tell me all was good.

I made the first move, like always, even though I was a bit panicked. I suppose it’s a knee jerk reaction now. Panicked Knee jerk reactions aren’t always eloquent however. “You know I only like two things. I don’t think they keep chess sets here though.” I felt my cheeks flush, as I knocked back my drink, to cover my own sudden embarrassment.

Lili laughed a little and said, "I am not a big fan of chess, but there are plenty of other games I like to play.”

Bart grinned, "Chess is fine for two. Not so much for three.” He took a drink from his own glass.

~~~

When we finally made it upstairs, some of my uncertainty had gone. Bart pulled me over to the couch and told Lili to give us a strip tease. She was a little shy at first, but after she was down to her bra and panties, I told her how absolutely sexy she looked, she started to get more into it. She came in front of me and danced some, shaking her nice, firm tits right in front of my face. And then bending over, showing me her ass, round and perfect. She sat next to me, still in her bra and panties, and told Bart to get undressed. Before he even started, Lili started rubbing her hands all over my chest and stomach. She could see the bulge in my pants and she grabbed my hard cock through the jeans. I was distracted and was caught a little off guard when Bart appeared in front of us, naked, with a thick hard on. "He cleans up pretty nice, don't you think?" Lili asked me.

"Very nice,” I said appreciatively, before shooting her a dare “but there is no way you can take that whole thing in your mouth." Without missing a beat, Lili leaned forward and took Bart's cock in her mouth.

The first stroke took about half, which in itself looked huge, but there was still more left. Lili bobbed a few times, and I took the opportunity to take off her bra. She had firm, perky tits with hard pointy nipples. I grabbed them and squeezed. I looked up just in time to see Lili go all the way down on Bart. I’m not sure which of our moans were louder, mine or his.

When she came up for air, she said "I proved what I can do, now show me how good you eat pussy." I was only too happy to oblige. I had Lili lay down and took off her panties. She had the prettiest little hairless pussy, slightly open to show some nice pink, but still it looked very tight. I started by kissing her inner thighs and moving my hands up to her tits. She moaned when I started tweaking her nipples. As I got close to her pussy, she took my head in her hands and started to guide me. Who am I to deprive a sexy lady of what she wants? She had me dive right in. Usually I like a lot more teasing - get the woman really ready before going right in for the pussy. But when I felt how wet Lili was, I knew that she was more than ready.

Licking up her pussy, Lili started moaning even more. By the time I flicked my tongue on her clit, I thought she was going to explode. I figured I either had to hold back a little or just go right for it or make her cum. I took her clit into her mouth and started sucking on it. "Oh yes, keep doing that!" Lili cried out. By the way her hips were coming off the bed, I knew she was getting close to cumming. I really started to suck her clit hard, circling it with my tongue, both of my hands still pinching her nipples.

Lili half moaned and half shouted. She grabbed my head from behind holding me to her. And it was a good thing too, because when she started to cum she was thrashing around so much that she would have bucked me right off her pussy if she hadn't. She kept squirming and gyrating until finally she started to settle down.

Bart’s voice was husky and surprised, "I’ve never seen her cum like that from oral. You are going to have to show me some of your tricks."

Looking at Lili, I knew it would be a few minutes for her to recover. My cock was now straining to get out of my jeans. I turned and stared up at Bart, who was still standing and looking down at us. I undid my pants and my cock sprang free and stuck straight out. "I saw the way Lili can suck a cock, now let’s see how you stack up."

For a second I thought perhaps I had said the wrong thing, from the look of shock and surprise that danced over my friend’s face. I was about to put myself away and laugh like I was joking, even though I obviously hadn’t been, before the finally spoke. Still, Bart’s reply was still hesitant when he gave it. “Are you… sure?”

I smirked and almost sighed in releif. "Do you want me to show you how I brought Lili to such a good orgasm or not?"

Leaning forward and grabbing my cock, he said "OK". After just a few seconds, I knew this wasn't the first cock he had ever had. His touch was light but firm and when he put it in his mouth, it felt like warm, wet velvet. He only took the head in at first, but I kept pressing until almost all of it was in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, suck on that big hard cock of his." I looked back at Lili and she had definitely come back to life. She had two fingers of one hand fucking her pussy, and the other hand was rubbing her clit. Between Bart's sucking and watching Lili fingering herself, I knew I wouldn’t last long. It was even more of a turn on when I saw that Bart was touching himself too, hand moving furiously over his own cock.

I looked back and forth, feeling my orgasm building. Suddenly, Lili sat up and grabbed the back of Bart’s head, forcing it all the way down on my cock. It almost knocked the air out of me. I came at the same time I felt drops of Bart’s cum splatter across my boots.

~~~

After that night it became a regular thing. Sometimes we’d fall right to sleep with each other, sometimes we’d go round after round like rabbits, and other times we’d all just sit together talking. It went from their special night to our special night. We were always together. Sometimes we’d get odd looks, but it didn’t really matter. The town didn’t like any of us anyway, so what’s one more rumor? Especially if it’s true.

I’m happy it’s true.


End file.
